Hats (e.g., baseball caps, bucket hats, berets, cricket caps, cowboy hats, top hats, and/or any other type of hat) can be relatively expensive. Thus, it can be desirable to keep them clean and in a wearable form to avoid undesired replacement. Storage racks can allow users to stack hats, but such storage racks typically cause the crown portions and/or brim portion of hats to deform. Also, exposing hats can attract lint and dust, which can be difficult to remove. Moreover, storage containers can be bulky and unreliable and may not be easily transported.